<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Valley Below by Embell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692081">The Valley Below</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embell/pseuds/Embell'>Embell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Family, Heaven, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 15, Roadhouse in Heaven (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embell/pseuds/Embell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hits the road in Heaven, encountering a few familiar faces along the way and trying not to think about a certain angel. </p><p>A short coda to the series finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Valley Below</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Impala kicked up dust as Dean pulled off the road. He stepped out and whistled softly at the view of the valley stretching out before him. The road wound along a slope, leaving him perched above tightly packed treetops and the silvery ribbon of a river peeking in and out far below.</p><p>He’d seen views like this on Earth, of course. He and Sam had often taken the opportunity to open up a couple beers and soak in a moment of peace between hunts. Here, though, there was no looming threat and no memory of blood just behind him. No Sam, either. He’ll be along, Bobby had said. <em>Better take your goddamn time, Sammy</em>, Dean thought to himself. If anyone could manage to be a hunter and still live a good, long life, it was Sam. And he deserved it. Besides, Dean wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
After leaving Bobby and the roadhouse behind, Dean spent a while driving in Baby, following a road that stretched through forest and field. Without really meaning to, he eventually pulled up to a house that felt familiar. Not because he’d ever been there, but because something about it called to him. The Impala was rumbling to a stop in the driveway when a faded green door swung open and Mary appeared on the porch of a cozy, weathered cottage. She’d grinned and pulled him into a hug when she reached him, whispering Welcome home. His dad came around the corner of the house seconds later and Dean found himself surrounded by his parents for only the second time that he could remember. And for once he felt no guilt, no resentment, no grief. He could look at his parents and just see two people he loved.</p><p>They settled onto benches around a fire pit in the backyard and opened up a bottle of whiskey. Dean told them a little about his last year on Earth, but was more interested in hearing about them, and the little corner of peace they found. Mary had a garden, and John sheepishly admitted that Ellen had somehow coerced him into knitting.<br/>
<br/>
“How the hell did that happen?” Dean laughed, forgetting to shut up when his father glared back. Mary elbowed him.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, you hush or he won’t make you anything,” she told him, pointing at the cabled blanket he was sitting on.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, okay, movin’ on.” Dean said, still grinning. “You know anything ‘bout this Rufus and Aretha situation Bobby mentioned?”<br/>
<br/>
Some time later, Dean felt the urge to keep moving. He couldn’t really say how long he stayed at the cottage – it was exactly as long as he needed to be there. He promised to return, and climbed back into Baby to hit the road again. He didn’t promise to loan John the car. Seemed like a bad idea to lie in heaven.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sun-soaked road stretched before him, Zeppelin pouring from the speakers. Dean drove until the sun was getting low in the sky behind him and stands of pine cast long narrow shadows onto the road, like arrows pointing the way.<br/>
<br/>
He found himself back at the roadhouse. No sign of Bobby out front this time, but as Dean pulled up, he could hear music and voices drifting through an open window.<br/>
<br/>
The creaky door announced his arrival, and Dean immediately found himself with an armful of Jo as she barrelled into him. Within two second she was teasing him about getting dead. He retorted that the good die young – she replied that he wasn’t that young – and Ellen swatted them both upside the head, completing his sense of déjà vu. After pulling him into a hug, Ellen guided him towards a barstool. A few feet away, Bobby lifted his glass in greeting. As Dean settled in, Ash came out of the back room and waved frantically before Jo insisted that he could say hello after she finished beating him at pool. And once again, Dean found himself unspeakably grateful that he could look at these people he loved – people he’d lost – and feel only peace. The guilt he’d come to know as a permanent weight in his chest, growing heavier each time he lost someone, was gone. Almost.<br/>
<br/>
He caught up with Ellen – apparently she was teaching his Dad to knit as the result of a bet no one could seem to explain – and he struggled to keep his mind in the here and now. He told Bobby some stories about Jack’s early days on Earth and the old man happily pointed out how much trouble Dean had caused him over the years. He avoided mentioning where Jack might be now, or who was with him. He gaped when Jo joined them and mentioned that he should visit Pamela and Charlie soon. Apparently they were holed up together in what Ash insisted was called the Fortress of Moondoor.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t get it,” Dean said.<br/>
<br/>
“Well ‘cuz Charlie used to do this larping thing –“<br/>
<br/>
“No Ash, I get the Moondoor thing, trust me,” Dead chuckled. “I mean, how did Pam and Charlie even meet?” Jo shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“Not totally sure. Charlie has this way of finding people and making friends. If you ask Pam though, she’ll just tell you that she’s psychically linked to all the coolest people in Heaven.” Dean just smiled, shaking his head, and moments later he let Ash drag him into a round of pool, happy for another distraction.<br/>
<br/>
When Bobby nudged him awake, Dean remembered drinking, and he remembered curling up in a booth to get some shut-eye, but there was no hangover – not even a twinge of back pain. <em>Ha. Almost like it’s heaven</em>, he thought. Bobby slid in across from him.<br/>
<br/>
“Think I’m headin’ out,” Dean said to him, stretching out his arms and back more out of habit than necessity.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh huh. Can’ sit still fer a minute?” Bobby asked him, giving Dean a familiar look.<br/>
<br/>
“Think we’re past beatin’ round the bush, Bobby. You got somethin’ to say, just –“<br/>
<br/>
“You gonna find Cas?”<br/>
<br/>
“Haven’t seen him around,” Dean deadpanned.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, shuddup boy.” Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean. “We both know you could find him if you want.” Dean just shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m goin’ for a drive. I’ll see you later,” he said as he slid out of the booth. He waved at Ellen, sent a salute Bobby’s way, and stepped out into the misty morning where the Impala was waiting. He breathed in the smell of home as he started her up and drove away from the roadhouse again. The sun started breaking up the clouds as the road climbed higher.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
And now he was gazing out at the valley, half wondering if anyone he knew had settled in along the river down there. Leaning against the Impala, he let out a sigh. <em>Just do it</em>, he told himself. <em>He died; you’re dead – what’s the worst that could happen?</em><br/>
<br/>
Deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Heya Cas.” Dean waited a moment. “Not sure what the deal is with prayers in Heaven. If you can even hear me, or want to, but I thought - ”<br/>
<br/>
“Hello Dean.” Dean whipped around, finding Cas leaning on the Impala a couple feet away, mimicking his own pose.<br/>
<br/>
“Jesus! Can you have a heart attack in Heaven?”<br/>
<br/>
“You cannot. Although you can blaspheme, apparently.” Cas quirked a smile. <em>He looks lighter</em>, Dean thought. Then he realized,<br/>
<br/>
“Damn it, you did that on purpose. You’re messin’ with me. And still in holy tax accountant wardrobe, I see.” Cas smoothed down the front of his trench coat.<br/>
<br/>
“You think that I do not look like myself when I wear other things,” he said with an air of knowing.<br/>
<br/>
“Right, well…”<br/>
<br/>
“You called for me.” Cas stated.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, I did, yeah.” Dean said, suddenly embarrassed. “I just wanted to say some stuff.” He crossed his arms, glancing down. He heard Cas shift beside him, and say,<br/>
<br/>
“Dean, you do not need - ”<br/>
<br/>
“Cas, just. Just lemme talk for a second, okay? Because you said all that stuff and then you died, and…” Dean looked over, finding Cas’s calm gaze on him before turning his own eyes to the horizon. “Look, I just hope you know I’m grateful. I mean, you sacrificed yourself to get rid of Billie and save me, knowing you’d go to the Empty. Damn glad you’re out by the way, though I sorta figured Jack would spring you. Anyway, if you hadn’t done that, then Jack couldn’t have defeated God and none of this would be here,” Dean finished, gesturing at the valley below.<br/>
<br/>
“You have sacrificed yourself many times, Dean.” Cas interrupted quietly.<br/>
<br/>
“Not the point. Just let me, um. Not done, okay?” Cas nodded at Dean to continue.<br/>
<br/>
“I just stood there. You said all those things and I didn't – I just didn’t know what to say so I stood there like a moron, and ever since then – look, Cas, I’m still tryin’ to work out how to - ”<br/>
<br/>
“You feel guilty.” Dean looked up again at the wondering tone in Cas’s voice. The angel laughed. “Of course Dean Winchester would carry guilt all the way into Heaven,” he smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>“Hey come on, here I am tryin’ to - ”<br/>
<br/>
“Dean.” Can fixed his eyes upon Dean’s face. “I did not expect a response. I knew what we were facing and I made a choice. I’m glad I did it. Please don’t feel guilty.” Dean let out a shaky breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks. I still should have said something. It’s just, even now, I’m not really sure what to say. Not yet,” Dean mumbled. Cas nodded, still smiling. Moments passed, both of them quiet, looking out at the view. After a while, Cas broke the silence.<br/>
<br/>
“There is a rather lovely lake not far from here,” he said, standing up and turning to face Dean. “Would you like to go fishing?”<br/>
<br/>
“You wanna go fishing?” Dean asked, standing up.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Come on, you’re driving,” Cas said, giving Dean gentle shove toward the driver’s side door.<br/>
<br/>
Dean stared at him for a moment, and before Cas could open the passenger door, grabbed the angel's arm and pulled him into a hug. <em>He smells the same</em>, Dean thought, as Cas’s arms wrapped around him. <em>Like the air after a thunderstorm</em>. “’Course I’m drivin’, this is Heaven, not the Twilight Zone.” Dean muttered as he hugged Cas tighter for a moment, before letting go. Cas just shook his head, getting into the Impala. As Dean started up the engine, the angel smiled – that new, easy smile he had now. The dust kicked up and caught the sunlight as they drove back down into the valley below.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>